Death by Cupcakes
by whattup'penguin
Summary: I've decided that his will be my Cupcake Chronicles! You'll just die by the numerous amount of short/long-ish stories about cupcakes : Well, that is if I can think of a lot of plots... ZoNa
1. Sanji's Cupcakes

Okay, for this story, I was just coming up with randome topics and chose… cupcakes:D I kind of just went along with the topic, and made it up as I went. Just want to know if it makes sense, or not enough ZoNa, or anything that needs to be improved(: So please R&R, but no flames please T^T Because, as I said… it was basically kind of a doodle and I want to improve it :P

I don't own One Piece or it's charactersssss

Death by Cupcakes

'_1,367, 1,368, 1,369…'_

"Zoroooooo…"

"What the heck do you want woman…" The swordsman asked slightly annoyed. He was in the middle of his daily exercises and absolutely didn't need a distraction from the red head, who was currently acting out of character today. "And why are you lying down on the deck? That's my thing you know…" She was actually slouching against the wall in the shade from the blazing sun, but it was all the same to him.

"It's soooo hot! How can you stand to work out today? Or in the very least stay in the sun the whole day?" She whined.

"Cause I have willpower and don't care what the weather's like, as long as a get my training down." He continued to do his steady push-ups in a rhythmic up and down motion.

Nami stared as his arms contracted and relaxed as he trained.

He looked at her from his peripheral vision, feeling her stare on him. 'It's not polite to stare…' he thought, amused. He smirked when he saw her turn her head to the side, as if she had heard his thoughts, and her face turn an almost unnoticeable shade of red.

"I'm going to get something cool to drink from Sanji." She stated as she got up and left, her face, and entire self, burning. "Sanji-kun!"

She walked into the kitchen, and could have sworn she would have died just then. It was _burning_ in there.

"Hai, Nami-swaaaaaan?" He turned quickly away from the oven, eyes suddenly turning into lovey-dovey hearts, hoping to please his "sweet" in any way possible.

'_How can they both stand the heat?_' She thought, flabbergasted, but finally noticed the smell in the kitchen. It was… different…

"Oi, what's that you pulled out of the oven?" Nami questioned him. The blonde moved out of the way for the navigator to see what he had just baked.

"I was just testing my skills at baking, Nami-chaaaan!" That explains why it's so hot in here. "Would you like to try one of my… cupcakes?" And that explains the smell. His eyes never seemed to falter from their heart-shaped form as he started to do his "noodle dance".

"Ermmm… it's…"

'_It's too hot for a cupcake!_' She thought, as if it would be the end of her life in this immense heat. She didn't need a freshly baked cupcake… she needed a fresh beverage to cool her down a bit!

She was about to deny, but once Sanji stopped his noodle dance and his heart-shaped eyes had fallen from his face with a disappointed look left behind… she couldn't possibly say no. It was, after all, his first time baking. "It would be my honor." She ended smoothly with a renewed smile on her face. If only she felt renewed in this heat…

The noodle dance and the eyes were back, as well as his joyous self. He gladly iced the most perfect cupcake he baked, and expertly placed it in an ornate design on a plate.

'_Not bad for a chef_…' Nami nodded as the plate was handed to her. "Thank you, Sanji-kun!" She mustered her largest smile for him, which instantly turned his legs into jelly, making him fall flat on his face. She giggled at the sight. "And, can you make me a… I dunno… smoothie?"

"Smoothie? I want some meat, Sanji!" Luffy had walked in…

He instantly got up off the floor to start chopping fruits and to crush some ice. "Anything for you, Nami-chan!" He smiled as she started walking out, and when she had exited, he gave Luffy a death glare. "We just had lunch, baka!" And to match that death glare, gave him a death kick to the head.

"Owww… How about a meat smoothie?"

….

Nami was back to where she was sitting. She stared at the cupcake she had placed off to the side. It looked delicious, but she decided to wait for it to cool.

"Oi, what's that?" Zoro was wiping himself off with a towel, after completing 1,500 push-ups, and was now walking towards her.

"What does it look like?" The navigator teased.

"A cupcake? I thought you were hot?" Zoro asked confused.

"Oh, thank you, Zoro… but you really shouldn't be saying those things," She smiled seductively and playfully winked at him. He stopped, and thought about what he had said. The light turned on in this head.

"No! I-I… didn't mean it like that!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you didn't."

"I didn't." He said sternly, wishing she would just forget it.

"Anyways, Sanji-kun decided to bake cupcakes today, of all days!" She sighed.

Wish came true, so he followed suit and answered back. "If you don't want it, just tell the dumb cook."

"But, it's his first time baking and… I just didn't want to hurt his feelings." She frowned down at the cupcake. Zoro could see the sweat pour down her face. She was almost as sweaty as him, and she had just been sitting there!

Zoro sighed. "I'll eat it for-"

"What? No!" She yelled. "Get your own flippin' cupcake!"

"What? I thought you didn't want to eat it?" He yelled back, frustrated now. "You didn't have to yell, I was just offering! Geez…" _'So emotional today.'_

"Well, now I want it! So that means you can't have it!"

'_She is the dumbest smart person I know,' _Zoro thought exasperated. He decided to sit next to her, with the cupcake in between them. She watched him, and tentatively put the plate in her lap, as so he wouldn't steal it. "I won't steal your darn cupcake!"

"Just taking extra measures is all…"

"What's so special about it?" He asked

"It's Sanji-kun's _first_ cupcake! And I have the honor of eating it!" She huffed, and picked up the cupcake.

'_I still don't see what's so special about that darn cook… or his baking and cooking and… whatever!' _Zoro thought hatefully, watching Nami pick up the cupcake. Her eyes widened and she looked at the cupcake distastefully now.

"Hey… um, Zoro… Do you want this cupcake?" She asked with a weak smile on her face.

"WHAT? First, you don't want to eat it, then you don't want me near that thing, saying you want to eat it, and now you're just gonna hand it over to me?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Haha… I was just kidding! Here! Test- I mean, try it for me!" She hastily shoved the cupcake into his mouth, which then he discovered the reason why the red head had changed her mind so quickly.

….

"Your smoothie is done, Nami-swaaaaan!" Sanji flew down the stairs to the main deck, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the navigator shove his first cupcake into the swordsman's mouth.

"It's rock hard you dumb woman!" Zoro yelled, once he had spit out the cursed cupcake over board.

"Don't be such a baby, Zoro!" Nami smirked. She probably would have broken a tooth on one of those things, for crying out loud! After her outburst though, she finally recognized the chef, standing on the opposite side of the deck, head bowed down, with a sorrowful aura in his presence. She gasped.

Sanji quickly placed the smoothie cup on the floor and ran to the kitchen. He got the tray of cupcakes, ran outside, and called for Luffy. In the distance, you could hear Luffy trotting out of the kitchen to where the fuming chef stood. He forcefully pried open the captain's mouth and shoved every single cupcake in. Including the tray. Sanji walked solemnly to the railing, as Chopper wailed and went to his office to get his medical kit.

"Man, what's his problem…" Zoro mumbled.

"Sanji-kun…" Nami just watched his sulking self.

Zoro looked at her. "Hey, it's not your fault."

"How is it not my fault?" She said guiltily.

"Well, first of all, I was the once that spit the cupcake out. And, you probably did him a favor if you see it how I do. Now, that he knows he sucks at baking, he can drop the idea, and continue to work harder at cooking. He's going to try to impress you to make up for the bad cupcake." He flashed a toothy grin in her direction. "That also means you saved us from his bad baking."

She smiled genuinely at him. That kind of made sense, but she still felt bad… "Thanks, Zoro, but I think I should go ahead and apologize to him…"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"And also, thank you for saving me from a tooth ache." She giggled, and got the smoothie that was placed down for her. Something refreshing at last.

"No problem, and have you finally cooled down some?" He smirked, watching her sip at her smoothie.

"Oh, Zoro… I hope this doesn't make you think I'm not hot anymore," She winked at him seductively as she took her leave.

"I didn't mean it like that before!" He may have sounded like he didn't mean it, but the smirk on his face told her otherwise.

"Uh-huh, sure Zoro!"

This is just an updated chapter:P it's basically the same, except that i took fmdevil's advice to add the part where Sanji stuffs the tray of cupcakes down luffy's throat.

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR IT'S CHARACTERS(:

I don't know if I have to say that at the beginning or at the end, so I'm just playing it safe and putting it at both. Thanks for reading!


	2. Cupcake 101

Yup, I don't own One Piece or it's Characters

Cupcake 101

Most of the Straw Hat crew was lazily enjoying their stay at an island they had just stopped at. They had already collected all of the materials needed for their journey to the next island and decided it was best just to enjoy the sunny day with its small bursts of wind now and then. The log post would take 8 hours to reset and they had been there for about 3 hours already. Robin sat in a beach chair that was propped in the sand under a palm tree and was too engrossed in her book to notice Usopp buried in sand up to his neck, asleep. Chopper, who most likely was the one who buried Usopp, was laying in the sun, fast asleep, using Usopp's head to prop up his own. Even Luffy was put under the spell of the appealing weather and had fallen asleep, the excitement of the new island now gone from his childish mind.

The only ones up and about were Zoro, Nami, Franky, and Sanji. Sanji was busily preparing lunch, glad that Luffy wasn't pestering him about which kind of meat he would like to eat today, Franky was somewhere below the Thousand Sunny working on an update to increase the speed at which they traveled, Zoro was, obviously, training his guts out In the crow's nest, and Nami was busy making maps in her own room.

'Ah, that's another map finished!' The navigator, having completed the map of the island that they were currently on, sighed with content at the finished product. She got out of her chair and stretched her arms out with a faint yawn. 'Now what do I do?'

She walked out of her room and onto the deck, staring up at the rich blue sky, admiring the shade it was at that moment. Her eyes wandered and eventually landed at the crow's nest. She smirked playfully to herself, knowing all too well that Zoro was probably trying to kill himself with an overload of training today. 'Hmmm, you know. I didn't get to see any of the malls on this island yet.' Usually, shopping would be the first thing she would do at any island, but the topography of this island was more complicating than others and she knew it would take her a while to draw. 'I know just who to help me with my bags.'

The orange haired teen climbed up the ladder and entered through the door in the floor. Zoro hadn't noticed the sound of it opening and so continued to rigorously train, lifting that absurd amount of weight up and down and up and down. "Oi, Zoro." Nami called to him, only half of herself actually in the crow's nest.

She could see the muscles in his back tense when she had called to him. He didn't like to be disturbed when he was deep into his training, especially not by the navigator. He knew that if he didn't reply back, she would threaten him with some horrible chore to do, making him have to look at her and do her bidding anyways. "What. Do. You. Want. Woman?" He managed to say in between lifts.

"I need you to do me a favor." Nami said casually as she lifted the rest of her body inside the room.

"Do I have a choice?" The green haired man turned to her and glared, still holding the enormous weight in both hands.

"Of course you have a choice. You can choose not to help me and find your debt that you owe me will triple, or you can help a girl out and maybe, just maybe, it'll go down one third." She smirked with a wave of her hand like the matter was no big deal. "Remember how you promised that you would pay me back… eventually. Might as well have it lowered so you don't have to pay as much."

'That she-devil… using my honor as a ticket to get things her way...' He glared viciously in disgust at the money grubber. "What do I have to do then?" He asked through clenched teeth. Nami beamed at his wise choice.

"You just gotta shop with me, that's all! You know, carry my stuff."

"Can't you do that yourself?"

"Zoro… you, of all people, should know how much I shop." She retorted, almost accusingly. Zoro should know, since he was the one who almost always accompanied her on her shopping sprees.

"Then why do I have to do it again? You already know how much the love cook wouldn't stop to think about helping you."

"He's busy making lunch. And you know how Luffy gets when lunch isn't ready when he wants it to be."

"What about Usopp?"

"Do you honestly think Usopp will be able to carry my shopping load?" She challenged.

"Franky?"

"He's busy, too."

"And I'm not?" Zoro was guffawed because it seemed she cared about other people's free time and not his own.

"You always train! You should be thanking me 'cause I'm giving you a break from it! Besides, that doesn't benefit the crew or the ship."

"Aha! Yes I am. Who's the one training to save the crew whenever they'll get into any trouble?" He answered with a triumphant grin. Nami only looked at him unimpressed and sighed.

"It's not like the crew will get into any serious danger while we're away. And, just remember, you're not the only strong one on this ship. Okay, since that's done and dealt with, I'll expect you to be down from here in 10 minutes." She took her leave with that said.

'Gah, who does she think she is?' He continued to lift the weight in his hands faster, trying to get more work done in the 10 minutes he was mercifully given.

When the swordsman had finished that rep in about five minutes, he headed down the ladder in time to see Nami walking out of her room, ready to shop. "Alright, let's go then." Zoro said to her as he walked over. 'Might as well get started sooner to end sooner…' Nami only looked at him in disbelief. "What?" He grunted slightly confused and annoyed with that face she was directing towards him.

"Ha, yeah right. Not while you smell and look all sweaty like that! Go take a shower with the five minutes you have left. I'll go ahead and make my way to town while you're in there…" She smirked. But then it was suddenly replaced with a frown. "Oh wait. Never mind. I totally forgot about your sense of direction… Guess I'll have to wait after all. So what're you waiting for? Hurry it up!"

Although Zoro never liked taking orders from that annoying woman, he jogged to the shower room just to make her stop talking. It was getting on his nerves.

Once he was dressed, he headed out to the town with Nami. "About time…"

"Just be grateful I'm coming at all, wench!" Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose with irritation.

"Just be grateful I'm not gonna triple your debt, nimrod!"

"Let's just get this over with." Zoro griped.

It had been about two hours since their, or should I say Nami's, shopping spree had begun. And already Zoro's arms were stacked with boxes and his arms full of bags which held useless things like clothes and other accessories. 'This is crazy! What kind of human being needs this much clothes?'

"Hey, Zoro! Come over here and look at this!" Nami was kneeling down beside a boutique looking through the glass windows. The swordsman grunted as he went over to where Nami was, trying not to topple over the tall stack of boxes.

The cartographer was pointing inside the small shop at some cupcakes. "Don't they look delicious?" She gleamed at the décor of every pastry inside. "And look!" She pointed at a sign in front of the entrance. It was a chalkboard, reading:

**Welcome to Little Mary's**

**Our specials today:**

•** Choco-Nutty Swirl**

•** Mary's piece of Heaven**

•** Sweet Lemon**

•** Strawberry Punches**

**Only 75 beli for 3 cupcakes!**

**Free lessons on how to make cupcakes at 1:30pm today. Limited time only.**

**No registration required. Walk-ins encouraged.**

"What about it?" Zoro looked confused at the sign. "You're not planning on taking that lesson are you?" He inquired, imagining Nami in an apron. It seemed impossible and too funny. He ended up chuckling a bit to himself.

"What? You don't think I can make a decent cupcake?" She glared daggers at Zoro, hoping that they would hurt, metaphorically speaking. She didn't wait for his witty remark before continuing. "And, I'm not taking it… without you that is." She grinned maliciously at the swordsman.

This was just a preview on what i'm working on. I also just wanted to publish this just so you guys know that i didn't abandon my work (:

Also, if you're reading my other story "Just a Memory" I'm working on that as well... I just accidently finished chapter 6 and skipped writing chapter 5... I was planning on what is now chapter 6 to be chapter 5, but i felt like something was missing in the story and didn't want to confuse my readers, so i'm adding a chapter, chapter 5 (:


End file.
